Masquerade: A Collection of Vignettes
by Nara Ganmi
Summary: Just multiple vignettes of our favorite host club. Some are parings, all based off of a shuffle that I have running. As a warning, there are some twincest ones, but nothing explicit. Not even so far as kissing, not to worry.


So the way this works is that I have a huge-ass playlist that I have on shuffle and I will write something based on whatever song comes up. No time limits, either. I just want to write, so I will. Deal with it.

This will be a continuing story posted in snippets of five. It will always be classified as "complete" for the sake of simplicity.

ANYWAY this is fair warning: I have no clue what's going to show up. I do know that there is Hitachiincest...

That's about it. Enjoy~

Also, one makes NO SENSE WHATSOEVER. Sorry ^.^"

**DISCLAIMER: To be or not to be? To own or not to own? THAT, my dear, is easily answered with another question—do I LOOK Japanese?  
Do I SOUND like a song writer?  
NO. I DON'T. I DON'T FREAKING OWN.**

1. Screaming Bloody Murder by Sum 41

"_I'm not quite myself these days. Guess we all come undone time to time in different ways. I have myself to blame. Guess I don't understand: I need help anyways."_

Carefully looped letters graced the top of the page—they interlocked and intertwined just as I wished we could right now. It looked somewhat poetic. Very not me. I ripped the paper out and tossed it at the trash can.

Cursive was never my thing, anyways.

That kind of patience is hard to come by, the kind that allows you to wait for years for the one you want. So hard to come by, in fact, that I don't have it. Actually, I don't think I have patience period.

I gave into temptation. So what? I'm no angel. I'm human. I'm selfish. I'm insistent. I take what I want as I want it. That's probably what caused it. But nobody has the right to be that tempting.

I suppose I look like that too. Huh. Kaoru's just stronger than I am, I suppose. He can control his impulses. I can't. We both learned that last night.

At this point, I couldn't care less who knew. We put on that damn "brotherly love" act every day, so people should be expecting this. And it wasn't _my_ fault he was too sexy for his own good.

_I_ express my feelings. It's Kaoru that doesn't. Letting it out is better than keeping it in.

So why am _I_ the one writing in this journal?

2. Potential Break Up Song by Aly and A.J.

"Damn it, Tamaki!" Her frustration and anger burst from her lips before she could check it. The entirety of the host club turned to her in shock, including the one mentioned. It's not every day that Haruhi hauls off and screams at the club president—and her _boyfriend._

"H-huh?" The blond stuttered, looking lost. He glanced to Kyouya for help, who ignored him in favor of his calculator.

"What the hell do you mean 'huh?'" Haruhi yelled across the table, slamming her palms down on the wood. "You should know perfectly well!"

Tamaki stared like a deer in headlights at his livid girlfriend. He did not, in fact, know what she was talking about. So he said so.

Haruhi stiffened. "You're so stupid." Her head tilted down until she was glaring through her eyelashes. "YOU FORGOT THIS!" She tossed a page from a calendar across the table before turning and storming out.

Tamaki picked up the page tentatively, as if it would burn him. As he registered at the date circled in red, his eyes grew wide. Tamaki jumped out of his seat and ran after her. "H-Haruhi!"

"He forgot, didn't he?" Kyouya murmured to the others.

The page torn from the calendar fluttered back to the table. A single day was circled in red, and written in Tamaki's familiar scrawl was "Haru-chan's birthday," completely forgotten.

3. Situations by Escape the Fate (Wow, you all are sure getting the cream of the crop here, aren't you ^.^')

The frustration associated with it was normal. It was completely normal for Hikaru to be utterly frustrated by Kaoru's clothes. The outfits that Tamaki chose weren't exactly known for being simple, after all. It was only natural for them all to be utterly impossible to remove.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whined. The act of removing these ridiculous clothes was as insanely frustrating as always.

"Almost… There…" Hikaru bit his bottom lip in concentration.

"Hurry up…" Kaoru whimpered once before continuing: "It's too constricting…"

Hikaru continued to fiddle with the clasp on the side of the armor Tamaki had forced Kaoru into. Hikaru had been made to wear the same thing, of course, but his clasps were in better condition. "Got it!" the device used to hold the armor together finally clicked open, and the abdomen of Kaoru's armor fell to the floor of the twins' bedroom.

Kaoru drew in a deep breath and fell against the bed. "Finally! I can _breathe!"_

Hikaru laughed and sat down next to his twin, before assuming a mischievous expression and drawing a line with his finger down his brother's cheek. "You'll need that breath later, won't you?"

Kaoru blushed slightly and hid it with a similar grin. "Oh yes," he murmured and linked his hands behind the other red-head's neck. "Because you'll be taking it away."

4. Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects (It seems iTunes _wants_ me to write only twincest XD)

Out of the darkness came a faint call. "Hikaru?"

"Yes, Kaoru?" The reply floated lazily across the miniscule distance between the two. Hikaru gently played with his younger brother's copper hair, curling and uncurling the strands at a leisurely pace.

"I.." Kaoru fiddled with the blankets on his twin's chest nervously.

The older twin twisted to look at his (barely) younger counterpart. "What's up, Kao?"

Kaoru took a deep breath. "I was wondering." He blushed. "What will others say about, well, you know, _us_."

Hikaru smiled gently and kissed the top of Kaoru's head. "Don't worry about that," He murmured, tipping his brother's head up to eye level. "What they don't know won't hurt them."

Kaoru smiled back tentatively. "It will be our secret?"

"Always."

5. SOS by Rihanna (WHAT. I MEAN—REALLY? REALLY? This is soooo cheesy…)

This is so wrong. So not right. So impossibly impossible—I need to push these thoughts from my mind.

My stomach's up in knots. Damn it, he's got me head over heels. This is _so not right_.

I brushed a hand through my orange mane and glanced at his spot next to me. Asleep. How could my twin be sleeping while I'm in anguish?

I mean, it's all an act. Right. All of the stuff we do at the host club is fake. Right. Yeah, I know that. Of course it's all fake. He doesn't feel like that towards me; I don't feel like that towards him. Definitely. No problem.

I'm completely gone. This is so wrong.

But why, of freaking _why_, does it feel so right?

* * *

These were all terrible, by the way. If you feel that the others are worth a shot (THEY'RE BETTER THAN THESE I SWEAR IT I WAS STILL WARMING UP) then please continue reading ^^

One more thing: **Flamers will be used to cook my dinner. I don't care what you say. If you are going to criticize, do so politely in a constructive way. I don't want a repeat of the comment posted on my very old story "His Flower." I recognize that was terrible, but it holds fond memories for me as my first fanfiction. So please, do not post "O hai i rly luv tihs story- not rly i hte it u shood nvr rite agin and die thx." USE PROPER SENTENCES, FULL WORDS, AND DISCRETION. YOU WOULDN'T LIKE THAT IF I DID THAT TO YOU, WOULD YOU?**

*ahem* my rant is done. Please enjoy those of you who are kind enough to not participate in such abusive activities as flaming. I greatly appreciate tips, just not mindless, illiterate bashing. Thank you~


End file.
